warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Clans
Clans & Alliances are in no way official or implemented yet in War Commander, but a system created by the community. __TOC__ General Info Clans, Guilds, and Alliances in the online gaming community are groups of people who come together under a group title. Their purposes can vary from that of protection of group members in a defensive manner, offensive manner, territory control, or a hybrid of all three. Clan efficiency is gained through effective communication amongst each other. War Commander is no different. These Clans exist in many, if not all, Sectors on the World Map of War Commander. Although the clan name may not be visible in players' name, they MOST often identify themselves with "Badges" that are unique to that Clan, and are usually circular images edited onto the players' profile picture. Often, the largest and most dominant Clan in a sector, set the unofficial rules for what is and is not acceptable in-game behavior. This means, if Clan A has members that make up 80% of the bases in that sector, they have the ability to control the actions of the other 20%. This can happen by intimidating non-members (whom can be members of other Clans as well) into compliance, through threats of consistent base destruction, or surrounding their base with platoons;(This is jailing which is against W.C. rules) not allowing a non-member to leave, without being attacked. So for example, Clan A says "Nobody is allowed to attack the bases or deposits of Clan A members, without express permission from Clan A leadership; otherwise face seven Non-Members are not "required" to comply with dominant Clan rules, and can play the game however they please. They just should be aware that their game can become non enjoyable, due to harassment from a large group of people. Often, due to harassment from a dominant Clan, non-members form their own Clans specifically to fight back, and protect themselves from the other Clan(s); thus repeating the process. This is what leads to sector wars between rival Clans. It can also lead to non-members joining a per-existing Clan, or just relocating to another sector. This makes it very difficult for players who do not belong to any group, to gain deposit territory, or even retaliate against a Clan member who attacked them first. Understand that these Clans are not ALL necessarily hostile. Often, non-members can have very positive interactions with Clan members, such as: Freely giving non-members deposit territory; allowing a non-member to attack an intentionally vulnerable resource container (to transfer resources); assistance in depleting higher level rogue defense forces, to allow the non-member to destroy the containers and command centers easily, and so on. Each Clan reflects the policies in which the leadership establishes for initial and continued membership. So if a group is formed solely to attack other players, then that is what that group will do. If they are formed just to defend each other, and won't attack unless provoke; then that is what they do. Sometimes bad apples misrepresent the Clan, and can establish a bad image for the organization as a whole. When rival Clans clash, they often eventually come to a truce/ceasefire, formally ending offensive operations against each other. Sometimes, during the peace process, they form Alliances, where the two or more Clans group together, thus uniting their causes. This creates a two tier system of membership, where the Clans not only look after their own group, but also look to protect the best interest of the Alliance as a whole, which means defending Clan B as well, and vice-versa for Clan B protecting Clan A. Purpose This page primarily functions as a Clan Identification & Contact Center. The listing of your Clan here, with the appropriate Badge and Links, should aid in the following: *Clan Identifying *Clan Recruiting *Clan/Clan & Player/Clan Communications Clan Listings How to List a Clan - There are 2 ways to get your clan listed here : #'Ask for Assistance -' Enter the needed information in the Comments section and ask to have it listed. An Admin or other User will make space and move your info up into the table. ( If your request is not noticed after a while please re-enter the info as a new comment so that it is listed on top again or contact one of the Admins to help. ) #'Edit the Table -' If you have the knowledge and are a Registered User of the WCwikia then you may add your own clan to the table yourself. However you must follow the following Guidelines or your Clan will be removed. Required ® and Optional (O) Information Needed for Listing : '' *'Clan Name ® -' Self explanatory. *'Sectors of Operation ® -' Sector's of the World Map which the clan operates in. *'Badge ® - '''Graphic Logo representing the Clan. *'Links (O) - '''Relevant Links to further information both '''external of the WCwikia, such as the Clans Facebook page and internal. such as a individual WCwikia Clan Page. ''Format Guidelines for Listing : '' *'Alphabetical Order -' Clans are listed in order, 0-9,A-Z. Other preceding characters are to be ignored. Placeing entry out of order may get the Clan listing removed all together. *'Clan Name ® -' If the clan has sub-branches in other sectors, list (HQ) to the right of the Clan Name. If it is a sub-branch, list (SUB) to the right of the Clan Name. *'Sectors of Operation ® -' List both the sector the clan is Headquartered in. Alos any other sectors that sub-branch may operate out of. For Clans without a base Sector use the term "Jumpers". *'Badge ® - ' One Badge per listing. Do not display separate Badges for sub-branches unless the sub-branch has its own entry on the table.( PNG Prefered ) ( Max Display Image Size = 70px ). *'External Links (O) - '''List any relevant Links outside of the WCwikia here, such as the Clan's Facebook page. Clan Information Table '''THIS AREA IS TO BE KEPT NEAT. PLEASE FOLLOW THE FORMAT. ( Failure to do so may be cause for Removal ) __TOC__ A B C D E G H I M N P R S T U V W Additional Facts *'Kixeye Alliance Forum' - Used by Clans to find Members and by Players looking for Clans. *''"Alliances'' - They are already on the roadmap for a future update" - Kixeye Category:Misc Category:Other pages